About A Baby
by MysticalShield
Summary: With Seth and AJ having a baby, Dean begins thinking about children and the secret he and Renee have been keeping. AU


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, they are the property of themselves**

* * *

Dean sat in the waiting room with Roman, Renee, and Eve as they awaited any kind of news. About an hour before Seth had walked through there saying something about ice chips before returning to the room. Thirty minutes after that they had wheeled AJ off to the delivery room with Seth closely following. Now he and Renee were sitting silently while Roman and Eve discussed the joys of children. He had figured that they were about to start trying again and since Roman was a fertile bastard there was probably going to be another child entering the Reigns family.

"I can't wait until you two have a baby." Eve stated as she put a hand on Renee's shoulder. "You two are going to have a baby eventually right? You've been married for long enough."

Dean avoided looking at Renee as she answered. "I don't think it's in the cards for us."

He made sure not to look at Renee for a few seconds. It was their system. When someone asked them about children or if they were ever going to have any they would brush it off. Nobody had to know what went on with them behind closed doors-not even their friends. Their friends had no idea that they had tried for two years. Their friends hadn't seen the look on Renee's face every time she took a pregnancy test. How the eagerness on her face would drop the second she saw the result. At one point they had almost went to a doctor to see if anything was wrong but Renee had backed out at the last second, claiming she didn't want to know if anything was wrong. Which was the reason he was pissed off at Seth and AJ.

They hadn't been trying to get pregnant. They didn't want a child, not until she found out she was pregnant. He knew it was immature to be mad about something he couldn't control but he didn't care. He had promised in front of nearly two hundred people that he would make his wife happy and yet he couldn't get her pregnant-the thing he knew she wanted more than anything.

Dean snapped out of his thoughts as Eve snapped her fingers in front of his face. "What?"

"I asked you if you even wanted kids."

That was a lose-lose situation. If he said he wanted kids Renee would end up crying. If he said he didn't Renee would get mad. "If it happens it happens."

"I think you two should-"

"Eve if we want to have a baby we will talk to each other about it, not you."

Dean watched Eve develop a somewhat shocked expression. It wasn't normal for Renee to raise her voice. Let alone for her voice to have such clear hostility in it.

"Sorry."

"Hey Dean." Dean turned to Roman. "Let's go get some coffee." Dean nodded and patted Renee's hand before beginning to follow Roman. "I can't believe Seth is going to be a dad."

Dean resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Why was it that whenever one of your friends had a child, the only thing people wanted to talk about was children? "Shocking isn't it."

"I know you want kids."

"Rom-"

"What I don't get is why you wouldn't just flat out say it when Eve asked you. Sure it's a little personal but you can get personal with your friends."

"Let's just say kids are a touchy subject between me and Renee." That wasn't exactly a lie. They never really talked about it. They had at first but then it slowly became the forbidden subject.

"It was for me and Eve for a while too. After Marcus was born we talked about having more kids-"

"So Eve's pregnant again." Dean couldn't help but role his eyes. "Congratulations."

"Why are you in such a pissy mood? Seth and AJ are having a baby right now, Eve and I are having another baby in eight months. If you're so bitter about it why don't you and Renee have a kid?"

Dean stopped in his tracks and began to slowly nod his head. He had learned to be a bit calmer but he still had just a little bit of what most people would call 'anger issues.' "Smart Roman. Renee and I will magically flip a switch and she'll become pregnant. It's that easy isn't it?"

"It isn't exactly rocket science."

Dean heard a bit of confusion in Roman's voice but he was too angry to care about that. "What's the hardest thing you've ever had to do?"

"What?"

"What's the hardest thing you've ever had to do?"

"I don't know."

"I can tell you what the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Look at my wife's face after she takes a pregnancy test. Not being able to say anything to make her feel better after she looks at it. Pretending to not hear her cry in the bathroom while I sit outside the door and wait for her to come out. You don't know what hard is until you've watched your wife go through that and I've watched Renee go through that for two long years. That is the hardest thing I've ever had to do." Dean looked at Roman who looked like he was in shock.

"Why didn't you guys ever tell us?"

"It's not exactly the easiest thing to talk about."

"I'm sorry."

Dean shrugged. He didn't want to talk about kids anymore. "How about that coffee?"

"Right."

"You can quit giving me the sympathy eyes and you better not give them to Renee. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone about it." Dean instructed Roman. Renee had never really told him not to say anything. It was more of a little understanding that they had. An unsaid, unheard agreement.

"Is anything wrong or is it just not happening?"

"I don't know we never went to a doctor or anything." Dean explained as the anger vanished from his voice. "We were going to but Renee ended up freaking out. I don't think she could handle if anything was wrong with her. I know I couldn't handle it if anything was wrong with me."

"If you guys talk to a doctor maybe they could give tips or suggestions-"

"What if those don't work? All I know is that my most important job in this world is to keep Renee happy. I'm supposed to get her everything she wants or do everything in my power to try and give it to her. I'm supposed to be able to get her pregnant because that's what she deserves."

"I can't imagine what you're going through Dean."

"You know sometimes I think it's a joke."

"What do you mean?"

"I finally get my life straightened out. I'm the happiest I've ever been in my life and then the rug gets pulled back from under me because I'm not supposed to be happy."

"That's not true." Dean turned slowly when he heard Renee's voice. "You're supposed to be happy. We're supposed to be happy. Everyone is supposed to be happy."

"Renee-"

"Us not being able to have a child doesn't mean that we don't deserve to be happy."

"You deserve to be happy."

"So do you." Dean put an arm over Renee's shoulders as tears began coming to her eyes. "I think it's time we actually go see a doctor."

"Really?"

"If it's not happening because something is wrong with one of us, I think we owe it to ourselves and to each other to find out and see if there is anyway to work around it.

Dean waited a moment to see if she had anything add before saying. "Whatever makes you happy."

With that they went to get coffee before returning back to the waiting area. Thirty minutes later they were able to see Seth and AJ's daughter Angela. Later that night Dean watched as Renee held Angela. At that moment he swore to himself that no matter what it took he was eventually going to give her the child she deserved. Because she did deserve it, more than anyone he knew.

* * *

 **A/N Hope everyone enjoyed it and if you did or even if you didn't leave me a review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
